Sorceress's Garden
The Sorceress' Garden is a Thieving/Farming minigame located in Al-Kharid. In it, players attempt to sneak past guards in order to steal sq'irk fruit to make sq'irk juice, or herbs from the garden of the sorceress. Sq'irk juice can be exchanged with Osman for Thieving experience or be used to temporarily increase your Thieving level and restore run energy. Introduction If you talk to Osman after completing the Prince Ali Rescue quest, you will find out that he wants to get sq'irk juice, but the sorceress with whom he normally deals now refuses to give it to him. To this end, he will enlist you to steal sq'irk fruit from her garden. You can get to the garden from the apprentice who works in the house near the Shantay Pass. Remember: Do not speak to the Sorceress' apprentice before you speak to Osman, as you will be taken through a lengthy conversation that leads to two dead ends, and will therefore be a complete waste of time. The gardens The garden is divided into five areas. You appear in the central garden with a fountain and Del-Monty the cat. Drinking from the fountain will teleport you back to the Sorceress' house. Del-Monty will tell you about the garden and the minigame, if you speak to him while wearing a catspeak amulet or have completed Dragon Slayer II to the stage of being enchanted (after which the player can speak to cats without the amulet). Around the central garden are the four seasonal gardens, each of which has a Sq'irk tree: * The Winter garden has a tree with the most under-ripe fruits (five required for one glass of Sq'irk juice). * The Spring garden has a tree with the slightly under-ripe fruits (four for one glass). * The Autumn garden has a tree with overripe fruits (three for one glass). * The Summer garden has a tree with perfectly ripe fruits (two for one glass). You can only enter a seasonal garden if your current Thieving level matches or exceeds the garden's required level. Fruits gained from a garden can be crushed into a beer glass using a pestle and mortar to make Sq'irk juice. Several fruits and an empty beer glass are required to make Sq'irk juice. Beer glasses needed for this minigame can be obtained for free by searching the shelves in the Sorceress' house. You can only pick one fruit per trip, or if you pick herbs instead, you will always get two clean herbs at once before you are teleported out of the garden. These two clean herbs will vary and are completely random, but will always yield 50 Farming experience, or 25 per herb, regardless of which garden is chosen. From the central garden, you can enter the seasonal gardens again for more resources. Grinding sq'irk juice is always 5 Cooking experience, regardless of the season. To leave the garden, simply drink from the fountain located in the central garden. Alternatively, use an amulet of glory or ring of dueling to teleport to Al Kharid, which gets you close to Osman to hand him the Sq'irk Juice. Garden walkthrough Getting through a garden is much easier with run mode on. Low weight and good Agility helps significantly to extend the period of time for running. Use Stamina or super energy potions and weight reducing gear if possible. Winter Spring Autumn Summer Sq'irk efficiency Although an inventory can be filled with a full inventory of fruits and banked, a more efficient approach is to pick fruits until you have just enough to fill a beer glass, after which you use a pestle and mortar on the fruits, and start collecting the fruits again. This ensures that you can fill upwards of 25 glasses full of sq'irk juice (this being the summer garden), and 22 glasses of winter sq'irk juice in 1 run, until you have to bank/cash in the rewards from Osman. An inventory should look like the following: Winter * 1 pestle and mortar * 22 empty beer glasses * 5 empty inventory spaces for winter sq'irk fruits Spring * 1 pestle and mortar * 23 empty beer glasses * 4 empty inventory spaces for spring sq'irk fruits Autumn * 1 pestle and mortar * 24 empty beer glasses * 3 empty inventory spaces for autumn sq'irk fruits Summer * 1 pestle and mortar * 25 empty beer glasses * 2 empty inventory spaces for summer sq'irk fruits Lap times Summer Garden A trip to the centre of the summer garden is approximately 40 seconds, whereas one to the herb patch is around 36 seconds. These times are based on using the one-click method, so this would give you around 100 trips per hour or 50 drinks per hour. Factor in the occasional misclick or lag and a realistic figure of 140,000 experience per hour seems achievable. Note that these figures assume constant running. * Picking a fruit from the central tree in the summer garden gives 60 Farming experience. * Picking the herbs from any garden gives 50 Farming experience. Rewards Herbs In all 4 gardens you can choose to pick herbs from the herb patch as a reward instead of taking the sq'irk fruit from the tree. This is often performed by Ironmen as a good way to collect herbs. All herbs are rewarded in the clean state. The Winter Garden allows you to collect up to Harralander herbs, Spring Garden up to Avantoe, Autumn Garden up to Cadantine and Summer Garden up to Dwarf weed. The drop rates can be found in the table below. Sq'irkjuice If you choose to pick the sq'irk fruit from the tree, you can use these fruits to make Sq'irkjuice with. Sq'irk juice currently offers the highest non-random Thieving level boost, depending on the fruit. The main uses for sq'irk juice are as follows: #Giving to Osman for Thieving experience. #Drinking it for a Thieving and run energy boost, useful in many quests. #Putting fruits into empty glasses for small amount of Cooking experience. Experience If you fill your 28 inventory slots with the fruits and bank them, these are the following experience points given: Winter: 840 total Farming experience and 1,750 total Thieving experience per trip, 70 Thieving XP per fruit (this involved getting 25 of the fruits you picked and adding them into 5 beer glasses). Spring: 1,120 total Farming experience and 9,450 total Thieving experience per trip, 337.5 Thieving XP per fruit (this involved getting 28 of the fruits you picked and adding them into 7 beer glasses). Autumn: 1,400 total Farming experience and 21,150 Thieving experience per trip, 783.3 Thieving XP per fruit (this involved get 27 of the fruits you picked and adding them to 9 beer glasses). Summer: 1,680 total Farming experience and 42,000 Thieving experience per trip, 1,500 Thieving XP per fruit (this involved getting 28 of the fruits you picked and putting them into 14 beer glasses). Tips * Beer glasses can be made using the Crafting skill or can be obtained by searching the shelves in the house that the Apprentice and Aadeela the Sorceress are in. * Searching the shelves in the sorceress' house also is an easy and cheap way to get some empty beer glasses. This is the most reasonable choice due to the fact it is just inside the apprentices' house. * You should have your inventory full of beer glasses, with space left for enough fruit to fill one glass. In this picture, the player's inventory is suited for making autumn juices. Once three fruit fill up the empty space, they can simply use one of them on the pestle and fill a glass. They will repeat this sequence until they have all the glasses filled (in this player's case, 24 glasses). *It is possible to get into gardens using Thieving bonuses, such as those from the juices themselves. *The elementals can only "see" and teleport the player when there are only two squares between them and the player. References Category:Minigames Category:Thieving